total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoff (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
Geoff (The Party Dude) is a 24 year old talk-show host/club owner who has been married to his wife Bridgette for 4 years. While he loves his wife dearly, he has not been able to see Bridgette the same way since she cheated on him on national television, especially with his family falling to crumbles at the same time. He is uncomfortable with the way she goes to guys for moral support (having more guy friends than girls), and especially after she flipped when he was getting praised by girls (still has his fangirls). This rift of trust and how the other gender reats to them leads him to Couples Therapy. Biography Will be updated as season goes on. Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition On Day 1, Geoff explains about how they had a lustful and emotional bond right off the bat, and how he knew she was the one. He even went over how he was sad when Bridgette was gone, to how overly lustful and problematic they became during and after TDA. When her cheating is brought up, he tells her that it still bothers him to this day, making her upset. Things cooled off as she massaged him and he explained their engagemnt process, and how they are today. He reaches to the house, and instantly reconnects with and bonds with Duncan , kind of ignoring everyone else. No one really believed them that issues from 7 years ago still affect them. On the dusk of Day 2, Geoff was performing sexual activities with his wife, but stopped ot ask her what she thought of everyone and the house. He overall agreed with her and found it shocking that Mike and Zoey are in the house, and married so young. They continued their fun at the hot tub. Josh invited all of the couples in the board room to give their anonymous opinions about each couple, and Geoff is highly offended when someone called his relationship with Bridgette shallow, and that they sweep things under the rug because they are about to lose it. He does not get what them being lustful over one another is a big issue, and disapproved of the way Harold attacked Zoey. In his and Bridgette's therapy session with Josh, he explains why he got so upset, and says that party guys are stereotyped to only care about parties, sex, and drugs, which angers him. He also mentions his party-animal family, who fit the stereotype about eventually becoming junkies, and living the trashy life, which he does not do at all. Josh explains that his lifestyle and upbringing has taught him to become overly sexual. Later in the night, everyone was tlaking about what they did when TDAS was being filmed, and he added to what his wife was saying as he explained that they were also focusing on their talk show pilot, and enjoying their family, having a final conversation with his father. On Day 3, Josh asks them to explain their experiences as a teen supercouple, and Geoff explains that it was hard because the producers int eh show would sell stories to cause more drama and to raise ratings, there was a lack of privacy in their relationships, and the fact that the media would overreact whenever he would talk to a girl started their breakup-makeup pattern. When the boys were in the pool area, Duncan and Mike started arguing, and Geoff never understood why people tried to start something with Duncan, as it almost never ends well, as he did absolutely nothing about it. At the party, he grew a bit impatient with Bridgette being gone from him all night. He watched Courtney get drunk, and tried to prevent her from making a scene with Duncan and Zoey. He eventually went up to go be with his wife. On the 4th day , he told Dakota that she was overly harsh, and does not blame Sam for being mad at her, which causes her to get irritated with him, and continued to explain her story of what happened the previous night. He vents in his confessional about the growing tension between Mike and Duncan, when the former got amd at the latter for flirting and acting innapropriately to a married woman. In the swimming pool, everyone but him is in the pool, while he is reading some angry hate tweets that some of Bridgette's guy friends and Alejandro sent, getting furious from his wife's breasts being on the internet, and Alejandro accusing her of having a tape with the latin man. He yells at Bridgette, demanding an answer from all of this, and knew that her guy friends were trouble. Duncan took him inside, with the blonde ranting about how he saw how her guy friends would try to make a move on her, from the 8 years they have known one another, and demanded that they do not hang with one another. He does not understand how evil some people can be. At dinner, LeShawna talks to Dakota about her isolaitng herself, with the blonde admitting that she is coming off wrong. Geoff agrees and accuses her of being a b**ch and cold hearted and that Sam is afraid of her. Sam and Dakota are annoyed at him, for letting dumb stuf constantly come out of his mouth, and going whereever the wind takes him; creating tension between the 2 couples. He tried to correct himself, but also says that they act the least lovingly towards one another, and have not spoken in almost 2 days, causing them to angrily leave with Zoey nodding her head. When Dakota throws a dig at Bridgette on their Day 5 Group session, he steps in and says that they were dealing with the mess with many STDs (known as Alejandro), and that her and Sam have been trying to start a fight. Many were confused and shocked by his statement, but he continues to explain that she got vaginal itches after she slept with the Laitno, and she had to be cured of. He soon gets into an argument with Duncan when the latter says he has no regrets about what happened in his and Courtney's relationship, with the blonde telling him he wanted to play the game and was dumb enough to not dump her when the cameras were all around him and Gwen. He continus to tell Duncan that he would complain to him about what is going on with the punk's relationship with Courtney, and that he made a punk*** move, never taking responsibility, and causing people to lose respect for him as he did not carea obut cheating on Courtney at all. Him and Courtney soon grab Duncan as he was about to fight Mike (again), and dragged him into his room. Courtney soon leaves and the blonde asks his friend as to why he hates Mike, since he is confused because Duncan said in TDAS that he hates Mal. Duncan does not understand why Geoff cares, since he thinks he does not care about Duncan, who thinks he is a bad friend anyways, which hurts his feelings. At dinner, he and Bridgette awkwardly watch as Heather calls Harold, yelling that her family is ready to sue Geoff and Bridgette for their allegations. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition